The Pink Blow Dryer Incident
by LaviYaoi.WorksEveryTime
Summary: Walking in on Yu Kanda naked is one thing. But walking in on him blow drying his hair while naked? Whole different category. Slight KandaxOC and KomuixOC if you seriously squint. Bad summary is bad but there are possible cookies to be had if read. Update: The lines won't show up and I'm too lazy to try and figure it out.


Kanda's Hair

A/N: Just a fluffy little drabble about Kanda's hair. I'm using my character from my other fanfic, The Angel Exorcist, but I don't think you need to have read that for this, if that makes sense. Sooo... yeah. Here.

"Maddy-chan~!" Komui yells from inside the science room. I can hear him running towards the door... or skipping, more like. I close my eyes briefly and resist the incredibly strong urge to smash my head against the wall. I was trying to sneak past without any of them seeing me. As soon as you step foot near those evil scientists, they make you do all of their work. I had, unfortunately, been on the receiving end of that.

A lot.

I backtrack a couple of steps until I'm standing in the doorway. Komui slides to a stop, adjusting his permanently askew glasses.

"Maddy! Can I borrow you for a sec?"

I glare at the ground. "More like secs..." I mutter. Komui blinks. "Excuse me?"

I glance at him. His cheeks are tinged pink, the tips of his ears red.

"I said, 'more like secs', because it'll be more than one second." I repeat, not quite getting it. Reever, who had been eavesdropping (along with everyone else), walked over. He looked like he was suppressing a laugh.

"Secs, huh?" He said casually. "Yeah," I frowned. "Sec-oh my god. Not like that! No! Ahh!" I covered my hot face with my hands, mortified. There were snickers throughout the room.

Komui was still standing there, looking at me. "I just wanted to ask if you could grab Kanda for a mission briefing." He said wearily, passing a hand over his face. I nodded my head and bolted out of the room.

I was still in a daze from the 'secs' thing. I couldn't tell if I wanted to laugh or cry or both. So I just assumed a zombie-like posture and walked to Kanda's room.

I hadn't thought to knock before I walked in. I looked around the room cautiously. Kanda was probably going to jump out and kill me with Mugen as soon as he found me.

Suddenly I heard a click, and a low roaring noise. I instinctively flinched away and took up a defensive posture.

Nothing came at me.

I glanced around again before stalking silently to the bathroom, where the noise appeared to be emitting from. I clenched a fist by my face, ready to swing, as I slowly turned the knob and gave the door a light push.

There stood Yu Kanda, butt naked, holding a clump of dark blue hair in one hand and a hot pink blow dryer in the other. He was frozen, staring at my reflection in the mirror.

I stared at him. He stared back. His knuckles were white on the blow dryer, the hair that he was holding taut.

My eyes were drawn down, towards his- no! No no no no no! I forced my eyes back up to his face. He looked horrified and mad. He dropped the hair dryer, grabbing Mugen from the countertop.

"K-Kanda, wait!" He growled, an incredibly sexual sound that had my stomach flipping and twisting into knots. I stumbled back a few steps and hit the door frame. He stalked closer, apparently forgetting that he was stark naked.

I, naturally, started panicking. Kanda smirked. All he had to do was run me through with his katana and nobody would ever know about the pink blow dryer incident.

"Kanda, wait!" I yelped. He paused and looked at me, sword raised. "I, I, umm... You're doing it wrong!" I yelled. I closed my eyes, waiting for the death blow that I knew was coming.

When I didn't die, I cracked an eye. He had lowered Mugen and was searching my face. Then he sighed.

"Fine. You do it." I grinned and dragged him back to the mirror. He grumbled, following. I hesitantly picked up a piece of hair and aimed the dryer at it, flicking the switch.

God, did he ever have a ton of hair! It had been almost an hour since I started. Kanda was still naked, but neither of us really cared anymore. I had gotten a few glimpses, enough to know that it was pretty damn big, but not the... full view.

Unfortunately.

Anyway, Kanda seemed happy. Well, as happy as Kanda gets. He had even talked a bit during the procedure. Apparently he had gotten tired of having his wet hair dripping down his back and had found a hair dryer in the cupboard under his sink.

So he decided to try it out. Why he was naked, I hadn't the foggiest clue.

"Shouldn't you thank me, Kanda?" I teased. He growled and I laughed. "Just kidding."

Kanda was just pulling on a pair of pants when the door to his bedroom swung open. Both of our heads snapped up and stared at the figure in the door.

...Why? Why, of all people, did it have to be him?

Standing there in the doorway, looking a little confused and a lot surprised, was Lavi.

And I knew, right then, that nothing would ever be the same... because of that stupid rabbit.

Sooo... Yeah. Erm... Comments? Good, bad, funny, horrid, etc. Try to keep the flames low, I'm fragile.

Love, Maddy 3 


End file.
